Let Me Show You How to Move
by VerifiablyInsane
Summary: Ghost Adventures Slash.  Zak/Nick.  First time fic.  Zak & Nick are at a club and Zak tries to get Nick to dance but he insists he doesn't know how.  So he offers to teach him.
1. Chapter 1

Nick watched Zak move to the music, his body glistening with sweat. He wasn't sure if it was from the heat of the club, his dancing, or the amount of alcohol he had drank that night already, or a combination of the three, but he didn't care. Zak looked up as Nick walked over to him. He outstretched his hand, and, without thinking, Nick took it. He was pulled in close enough to hear Zak say over the music, "Come dance, Nicky!" A nickname that he had never liked that Zak only used when he was drunk, but at this point, Nick was drunk enough himself to let him.

Zak smiled so Nick danced. He didn't understand what was different about tonight. Zak had smiled at him a million times, trying to coax him into doing different things and he rarely fell for it. Aaron was the one more susceptible to the Zak Bagans' charm. A woman danced in between them, pulling them both close to her on either side. For some reason as their hands touched briefly down at her side, Nick interlaced their fingers and squeezed. Zak answered the squeeze before letting go and gently nudging the woman, letting her know that it was time to go. Nick nodded towards the bar and they walked over to it. The DJ came over the loudspeakers to make an announcement at the end of the song. Zak turned and looked Nick over. His t-shirt clung to his sculpted body. That skinny frame that he had had years ago was barely a memory. His too-tight jeans left nothing to the imagination, especially as Nick propped one foot on the bottom bar ledge. He ordered them two beers and laid down the money. Nick quirked an eyebrow at him but Zak just smiled, reaching his hand out and resting it on his arm. "Let me buy you a beer, man."

Nick smiled and blushed slightly, accepting the beer. "All right, but the next round is on me."

They moved away from the bar, Zak leading with Nick following blindly, to a dark corner. "Do you think that girl recognized us?" Zak asked.

Nick shook his head as he watching the people dancing in front of them. "I doubt it. I think she just saw two guys dancing together and decided she wanted in on it."

Zak laughed. "Yeah, she totally fucked it up! I finally got you to dance!"

Nick laughed with him, taking a nervous swig out of his beer. "Yeah, that will never happen again."

Quirking an eyebrow at him, Zak set his beer down on the table behind them. "That sounds like a challenge."

Nick rolled his eyes. "It is not a challenge. I can't dance, so its not going to happen. I danced at prom and at my wedding and that's it."

"And here tonight."

"Yeah, okay, and here tonight."

Zak picked his beer back up, downing it in one gulp. "And you will dance again."

Nick snorted, downing his own beer. He didn't like where this was headed because a drunk Zak was a headstrong Zak. Hell, a sober Zak was headstrong too. He motioned to the crowd in front of them with his empty beer bottle. "I'm not dancing here. I don't want to embarrass myself anymore than I already have."

Zak shrugged and grabbed his arm, leading them out the side fire exit to the club. Nick's lungs breathed in clean, fresh air, but his ears rang from the sudden volume change. They were in the back of a small alley between the two concrete buildings. Zak was leaning against the opposite wall, hands in his pockets. "So dance."

Nick laughed. "Here? You're out of your fucking mind, Zak. We have to go back inside."

"I'll teach you if you're that bad, Jesus Nick."

Nick stumbled he was laughing so hard. "Your drunk ass is going to teach my drunk ass how to dance? Where's Aaron with the video camera, because this needs to be a vlog."

Zak waved him off. "Come on, man. You have to have rhythm somewhere in there. Your wife has been with you for over 10 years."

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?" Nick asked, leaning against the wall across from Zak, mimicking his pose.

"The sex. You have to have some kind of rhythm to be good at sex."  
>Nick nodded, thinking. "Yeah, ok. I can agree with that. I do throw down in the bedroom."<p>

Zak snorted. "Whatever, I saw you on that dance floor." He mimicked Nick's dance moves from earlier causing both men to laugh.

"Hey, hey! I'm not *that* bad, geez."

Zak laughed. "Please tell me that's not how you have sex."

Nick's laughter stopped, a smile playing at his lips. "No, that's not how I have sex. I told you, I can throw down in the bedroom."

Zak smiled back at him, readjusting himself against the wall. "Well that's not what I see out there on the dance floor so I'm thinking no."

Nick shook his head. "If you were a woman, man, right now I would show you what I could do."

Zak waved him off. "Whatever, man. You got nothing. I can show you the best moves and improve your sex life at the same time."

Nick closed the three steps between them quickly, pinning Zak to the concrete wall against his back. His lips hovered over Zak's, barely parted, eyes half lidded as he lifted one of his legs around his waist. Slowly and torturously he rocked his hips against Zak's, grinding hard cock against hard cock through the cotton of their jeans. Zak wrapped his arms around Nick's back, tilting his hips up, letting a moan escape his lips as Nick rocked. With one arm wrapped around Zak's shoulders, the other on his ass, holding his leg up, Nick smiled and whispered deeply, "I got game."

With that, he let Zak go and walked a few steps down the alley. Nick stopped, facing the sidewalk. His heart was racing and he couldn't catch his breath. He looked back at Zak. His eyes were closed; his hips and face were still tilted up; his hands were spread out on the concrete wall behind him for support.

In that moment, Nick regretted everything and nothing at the same time. "I'm sorry, Zak. I shouldn't have done that." Zak whispered something that he didn't hear so he stepped closer. "What?"

"We shouldn't do that," he whispered again. Nick nodded. "For a minute, I really wanted you to actually fuck me."

Nick's breath caught in his throat. "Zak, I didn't…"

Quickly, he was pushed back against the opposite wall hands on his ass were raising him up. Instinctively and out of the fear of being dropped, he grabbed onto Zak, wrapping his long legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders. "Fuck, you're heavy," he grunted.

"Zak, this is-" Lips crashed down on his as fingers dug into his ass cheeks. Hips ground against his as the hands pulled him in closer. It was Nick's turn to let a moan escape between the two men.

Zak pulled back, breaking the kiss, resting his forehead against Nick's. "Now this is how you fuck."

Nick smiled. "I still think I've got better game."

Zak nearly dropped him as he let Nick's legs down on the ground, but his hands never left his ass as he held him pinned against the wall. "Nick, this isn't right."

"You're the one kissing me with his hands on my ass."

"Well I couldn't let you think you had one up on me."

Zak stepped back and Nick relaxed against the wall, his cock throbbing in his jeans. "You're right though. We shouldn't do that."

"No, we shouldn't."

"Want to go back to the hotel?" Nick asked.

Zak nodded, "Should make a stop at a CVS or Walgreens first though… Need to pick up a few things."

Nick smiled. "Didn't see any of those, but there's a Rick's Toy Box down the street."


	2. Chapter 2

They stood outside of the brightly colored establishment. Nick sighed. "Are we really going in there?"

Zak shrugged, hands in his pockets. "We don't have to. We can go back to the club and I can get you to dance again."

Nick snorted. "I am not dancing again."

Zak shoulder bumped him. "Not even back in the hotel room."

"Dude… we're just…," Nick blushed and shook his head. "Let's just go in."

The young girl at the front checked their ID before letting them in.  
>Nick looked around as Zak knelt down to look at the lube. "Dude, there's flavors." The girl side eyed the two men.<p>

"Zak just choose one."

"Well what flavor do you want?"

Nick paused. "Who said I was going to be tasting it?"

Zak sighed. "Just choose a fucking flavor! Nevermind, I know what you like."

Nick rolled his eyes as Zak picked up the cinnamon vanilla flavor. "Ok, are we done?"

"No, we need condoms. I mean I trust you and all… but-"

"Dude, I have condoms."

"In the hotel room?"

"Yeah." Zak quirked an eyebrow. "What? They make it easier to… well…" He motioned with his hand while looking around uncomfortably.

"Jack off?"

Nick blushed again and Zak smiled. "Whatever, I have condoms."

"Want to get some porn then?"

"What? No." Zak pulled him over to the gay porn section anyways. "Zak, what the hell? We are not buying gay porn."

Zak groaned. "Fine, I guess we'll figure this out on our own."

"I'm not so sure about this anymore."

Zak threw the lube on the counter with some cash flashing a toothy smile at Nick. "Next stop, the Liquor Barn."

Twenty minutes later, they closed the door on Nick's hotel room. Zak pulled the lube out of the brown paper bag and set it on the nightstand. Nick set the two cases of beer on the desk and sat down on the edge of the bed. Both men took a beer. Uncomfortable silence filled the air until they both finished their beers, setting the empty bottles back on the desk. Nick sighed, "Zak, this is ridiculous. Neither of us is gay."

"Never said we were gay. I'm just going to teach you how to dance."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that worked so well in the alleyway. I think I proved to you that I can throwdown."

A smirk played at Zak's lips. "You haven't proven anything to me yet." Grabbing the remote, Zak flipped the tv to the hotel's music stations. He settled on the house music channel and grabbed another beer. "I think this works," he mumbled, starting to move his hips in time with the music.

Nick leaned up and snatched a beer of his own from the case, sitting back down on the bed to watch Zak dance in front of him. "I should be filming you right now. Girls all over the world would go crazy."

Zak grinned at him, downing the rest of his beer almost too quickly and pulled his shirt off over his head and flinging it towards the corner of the room. "How about now?"

Nick smiled around the mouth of his beer, his body responding willingly to the movements of the half naked man in front of him. "What the fuck have you done to me Zak?"

"Come up here, Nicky. I'm going to teach you how to dance." Nick  
>stood up, quickly finishing his beer.<p>

Zak took his arms and moved him in the center of the empty space between the tv and the bed. "Ok, so you're taller…" He reasoned out, turning around so his back was to Nick's front. He took Nick's hands and placed them on his hips.

"Zak, I know this move," Nick whispered deep into his ear.

"Then show me."

Nick's hips rolled against Zak's ass as his hands moved up, wrapping  
>his arms around his captive. With one hand flat on his chest, the other arm wrapped around his hips, Nick slowly rolled. He heard Zak gasp once before he retained control. "You have to keep in time with the song."<p>

Nick pushed him forward until Zak's front was against the wall, his own body acting as a barrier on his back. Hands roamed down Zak's muscled stomach and onto his thighs. "I don't think this is about dancing anymore," Nick whispered huskily in his ear. "I think you want me to fuck you." Zak gasped again as a hand traced over his cock trapped in  
>the confines of his jeans.<p>

Quickly, Nick jumped back. Zak rested his forehead against the wall,  
>closing his eyes and focusing on his breathing. He heard the bed springs squeak as Nick's heavy body lay down on it. Slowly he turned around. Nick lay on the bed, his hands covering his face. "Zak… we can't…," he said.<p>

The rustling of clothing caused Nick to sit up. He watched as Zak stepped out of his pants, leaving him in his boxer briefs. "No one has to know but us," he whispered.

Nick licked his lips. He had seen Zak's body like this a million times before, but never actually paid attention. He propped himself on the bed on his elbows, just staring at the man before him. Zak walked over to the bed, standing in between Nick's open knees. His hands pulled at the shirt still on Nick's body, wrestling it up and over his head.

Staring up into the blue eyes, Nick sank. Tentatively, he raised a hand, resting it over Zak's breastbone. The heartbeat beneath it was rapid, the breathing even and deep. Unconsciously, Nick matched his own breathing with Zak's.

Resting a hand over the one on his chest, Zak whispered, "Nick."

Slowly, Nick laid back on the bed, eyes never breaking contact with Zak's. "Can I?" Nick nodded as Zak knelt one knee on the bed between Nick's legs, hands undoing his pants. He raised up, allowing his pants to be removed and left to the floor. Slowly he climbed over Nick's body, straddling it on his hands and knees.

"Are we really doing this?" Nick asked.

Zak hesitated, sitting down on Nick's legs. "Only if you want to."

"Do you want to?"

Zak nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Quickly, Nick rolled them, pinning Zak down beneath him. "Then I'm on top."

Zak smiled, "But I was going to teach you how to dance!"

Nick rolled his hips. "And I was going to prove to you that I can throw down." Leaning down, he hesitantly brushed his lips chastely over Zak's.

"Then prove it," Zak whispered back, rolling his hips up.

Nick rolled off and stood up, pulling his boxers down. Zak quickly pulled his own down and flung them off the side of the bed. Nick stood, looking at him naked on the bed, his cock throbbing against his stomach. His own throbbed in response. "You ok?" Zak asked, his hands stroking his stomach self-consciously.

"Fuck, Zak," Nick whispered. "You really are beautiful." Zak blushed as Nick grabbed the lube from the side table and climbed back on the bed. "This doesn't leave this room."

Zak shook his head. "Think I'm going to walk around telling people I bottomed for you?"

"Spread your legs," he said, opening the cap on the lube and squirting some on his fingers. He sniffed it. "Hey, it really does smell like cinnamon and vanilla."

"Really?"

Nick held his fingers out for Zak to smell. He flicked his tongue out, drawing the index finger into his mouth, sucking on it briefly. "Tastes like it too. Not bad."

"Fuck, Zak, you're evil."

"I thought I was beautiful!"

"Fucking smartass," he mumbled, squirting more lube on his fingers.

He ran his fingers over his own cock before quickly swiping his fingers along Zak's ass.

Zak spread his legs a little wider as Nick rested his cock at his entrance. "You ready?"

"No foreplay?" he quipped.

"Fuck, Zak. What do you want me to do? I've never done this before."

Zak ran his hands over Nick's chest. "I was kidding. Calm down and breathe. Yeah, I'm ready, just go slow. I've never done this before either."

Nick pushed his cock in slowly, feeling the heat envelope him. Zak hissed at the intrusion. "Are you ok?" Nick groaned.

Zak nodded, pulling Nick down, kissing him hard. Nick sank in.

Breaking the kiss, Nick raised up on his elbows, adjusting himself, beginning with small movements. Zak's eyes were closed, his face a mix of pleasure and pain as Nick slowly picked up pace. "Zak, open your eyes."

His eyes flung open, looking up at Nick. "Don't stop," he whispered.

His hands clung to Nick's back, rubbing down to grab his ass, feeling the movements. His feet docked behind Nick's thighs. "Please don't stop."

Nick adjusted himself, moving his hips faster as Zak's hands roamed his body. "I'm not going to last…," he breathed.

"Don't worry," Zak laughed, reaching his own hand in between their bodies, pumping his own cock in time with Nick's thrusts.

Nick grunted, pulling Zak's legs up, running his hands down the back of his thighs. Zak stared at Nick's body, a slight sheen of sweat had formed causing his skin to glow in the crappy hotel room lighting.

Running his other hand down Nick's chest, he smiled, "You're glowing."

Nick laughed, closing his eyes as he felt his body tighten. "Fuck," he grunted as his body erupted.

Zak arched his back, losing himself. His body relaxed against the bedsheets. Vaguely he felt Nick get up and return with a warm washcloth, wiping his body down.

Warmth was again back at his side as Nick lay down next to him, laying a hand on his chest. Zak opened his eyes, covering the hand with his own. "Still think I need to learn how to dance?"

Zak smiled and closed his eyes. "I think there should be many more lessons, just like this. Only next time I get to be on top."


End file.
